


Better at Distance

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [33]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody takes a stand so that his fellow riders can escape. This is story #33 in my "Moments" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better at Distance

Cody ran for a good vantage point for him to fire down at Nickerson's men, while his fellow riders hurriedly mounted their horses. He needed to slow the bad guys down long enough to give his friends a head start. He also needed to give himself enough time to get away as well.  
He smiled at Hickok's closing words of him still owning him two dollars. He heard Kid yell out for him to be careful, before Cody heard the sound of hooves thundering away from his location.  
Cody took a deep breath and sighted down the length of his Winchester at the group of outlaws, fixed on a target, and pulled the trigger. He felt grim satisfaction fill him as he saw one man fly backwards off his horse to lie still on the hard ground.  
He fired again, hurriedly reloaded his rifle, and fired two more times, before he ran for his horse. He quickly mounted, and feeling as if he had a target on his back, kicked his horse into a gallop. He was hell bent on putting good distance between himself and Nickerson's henchmen, before he met up with the others.


End file.
